their after a girl
by debs in a panic
Summary: my first uploaded story please critic and review :) Alex cook is a mutant living in a mutant hating world. Sam and Dean Winchester are hunters, what will happen when they go after her? sorry for bad summary :(
1. Chapter 1

It's a difficult time for mutants, being hunted and killed as we are believed to be dangerous. We live in fear of death everyday; hiding our differences and making sure we are not noticed in everyday society. Oh and by the way, all your worst nightmares are real.

Chapter 1

The pair had been following a man for days, they were sure he was a mutant, a freak, a killer. Now they decided it was time to go in. The taller of the two pulled his gun; ready for violence. Signing, they set their plan into movement. They were hunters and they were out for blood.

Sam stood up slowly, still pointing his gun at the unconscious mutant. He wiped his brow and searched for any sign of mutation. "I think he's out cold" he said staring up at his brother. "I see no physical changes must be another mental one." Dean sighed "I hate those. Makes it harder to prove. Hey look alive, it's coming round. "

He was right; the 'mutant' had woken up and was looking around groggily. "Don't try anything I'll shot at anything right now" Dean said with a typical bored tone to his voice, his gun pointed at his head.

"Wh...Who are you, why are you pointing that at me?" he said hurriedly, Dean noticed he was shaking; actually shaking. "Are you a mutant?" Sam asked in a slightly louder than normal tone. The guy just sat there; dazed. "Are you a mutant or not?" Sam yelled right in his face. "No, of course not, why do you think I'm one?" Sounding shocked he tried to get up.

"Forget this lets just kill this one and move on to our next tip" Sam angrily states as he steps forward to line his gun up to the man cowering on the floors head. Feeling he could get more out of the latest in a long line of aliens, his big brother intervened on his conquest. "Now now, let's give him five minutes to see if he is useful."

The mutant, Tom, looked confused. "Wh...What are you wanting from me? I don't know anything."

Sam took the safety off his gun. "That's what I thought." BANG! Tom slumped to the floor and the look of disgust on the hunters face showed his expression.

"You idiot, he may have been bluffing us" Dean yelled in his younger brothers face, scratching his head with the butt of his gun. "Come on we have another one to find today. This one's a girl."

He was right; the next one was a girl. A fifteen year old girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alexandra cook or Alex to her friends was relatively well known around the school; although not for all the reasons she'd like. Her friends always thought she was different, though they never knew the real reason; she was a mutant. That was her dark secret no one could ever know; if they did they would hand her over to hunters.

The only person who knew her secret was her boyfriend; Oli. Being a mutant also, he knew the importance of it. People never saw the way they looked worriedly at each other when mutants were mentioned.

They had found out about each other through a man who was a mutant and a psychologist. Dr. Spencer Harrison. Some asking around had lead her to him, then to Oli.

"So," her best friend Chelsea piped up and interrupted her daydream. "Are you coming or not?" This confused Alex immensely.

"Umm what? Where am I going?" her heart quickened, everyone in the school knew how much Chelsea hated mutants.

"To the hanging of that mutant that was found hiding near town. All my family is going." Alex sighed heavily and leaned into Oli, who also seemed upset by this comment.

"Chels, you know I can't go, I don't think that mutants should be punished." Oli gave her a warning look, then calmed down when he realised Chelsea didn't care about her comment.

"Those famous hunters Sam and Dean Winchester got him, lucky sod, I'd love to meet them. I wanna be a hunter, kill those freaks of nature.

Little did she know, the famous Winchesters were sat right outside their school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We know she's here, let's get ready for her to leave." Dean says while starting the impala. "She walks home along kingly road let's wait along there and get her."

Exactly 20 minutes later, the last bell went. There was one problem that the hunters hadn't anticipated; Oli was walking home with her. They turned off the main Crawley green road onto kingly and up towards home, or so they thought. Too busy listening to music and chatting about nothing, they didn't see the black impala start stalking them up the hill; the two men waiting for the exact moment to attack.

"Now" Dean nudged Sam out of the car. Sam jumped out, readied the drug and pounced. He got the needle in perfectly, she was out in seconds. Realising what was happening, Oli attacked; wanting to protect her at all costs. They obviously didn't know he was a mutant as well, they hadn't attacked him. He used this to his advantage, using his mental skill he attacked like a bull; not holding back. Sam didn't budge; he was used to mutant attacks and simply ignored it like a dull ache in his head. Confused that nothing happened, Oli decided to go for a punching match.

Sam dodged his punches with ease, but quickly pulled out another needle (he was always ready in case another mutant was about) and took him down within a minute. Dean got out, "what are you doing? Hurry up" he spat.

"This one's a mutant too; get them in the car now" Already dragging Alex by her feet, Sam called to his brother. The pair were laid side by side in the back of car as Dean sped his 1967 impala away.


End file.
